Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld electronic apparatuses and methods for controlling a handheld electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to handheld electronic apparatuses whose touch panel is properly controlled during a call and methods for controlling a touch panel of a handheld electronic apparatus during a call.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Technologies of handheld electronic apparatuses (e.g. smart phones and tablet computer) have been rapidly developed in recent years. Most handheld electronic apparatuses on the market today have phone functionalities and are each equipped with a display having a touch panel so that the user can control the handheld electronic apparatus (e.g. make a call) by simply touching the display.
When there is a need in talking to another party by a handheld electronic apparatus, the user may touch the phone number of the receiver shown on the display to establish a call. After the call has been established, the user may hold the handheld electronic apparatus and place it near the ear to have a conversation. The display of most handheld electronic apparatuses will automatically be turned off. During the call, there are some occasions that the user need to check information of the handheld electronic apparatus. When this happens, the user has to activate the display and the touch panel by himself or herself. This is inconvenient to the user especially when he or she is in a hurry.
Based on the aforementioned descriptions, it is understood that a handheld electronic apparatus whose touch panel can be properly controlled during a call and a method for controlling a touch panel of a handheld electronic apparatus during a call is still an urgent need.